Fairy Tail's Demonlic
by Destroyer FireyDeath
Summary: Demonlic has arrived to Fairy Tail for new adventures! Sequel to Demonlic. I don't own Fairy Tail.. Some characters from Soul Eater may pop up. Destroyer is Natsu's cousin, Jackson is Lucy's cousin. Destroyer has just arrived to Fairy Tail to join the guild! Demonlic also decides to join with her! Dragons? Demons? Angels? Kylie WTF? Isn't that Morgan Tame!
1. Chapter 1

**Destroyer: ...**

**Jackson: You're back from... Somewhere...**

**Destroyer: -nods=**

**Jackson: Why aren't you talking?**

**Destroyer: -holds up sign saying 'I don't feel like talking'-**

**Jackson: Okay... On with the show**

**Destroyer: 'Fanfiction' -holds up sign-**

**Destroyer: Btw me, Regal, Nathan and Quinn don't have weapon forms in this fanfiction only their magic.**

**Jackson: Destroyer's fire and death dragon slayer mostly death, Regal's iron and earth dragon slayer mostly earth, Nathan's water dragon slayer, Felix's shadow and dark dragon slayer mostly shadow, mine is ice and life dragon slayer mostly life, lastly Quinn's lightning dragon slayer and speed magic. (Quinn is fast in real life btw).**

* * *

'Fairy Tail...' Thought Destroyer as she looks at the guild.

Destroyer opens the door to be greeted with a flying table to her face. All the guild members look at her, "WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT TABLE AT ME?!" Destroyer yelled as her body lit on fire.

The guild members pointed at Natsu who was hiding behind Lucy, "Natsu Dragneel..." Said Destroyer as she goes to Natsu who looks like he shit his pants.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Shouted Natsu as he was still hiding behind Lucy, "Natsu! Stop hiding behind me!" Yelled Lucy as she goes to the bar.

_One hour later_

There lay a Natsu who was being healed by Wendy... On the bright side no one else nearly died because of Destroyer, "Hey Destroyer haven't seen you in a while" Said Lucy as she high-fives Destroyer, "Me either... Expect that I got hit in the face with a table by a certain salmon haired dragon slayer..." Said Destroyer as a dark aura surronds her, "Destroyer isn't Natsu's hair colour pink?" Asked Lucy as she gives Destroyer her fire milkshake, "Thanks Luce" Said Destroyer as she drinks her milkshake which is on fire and probably not actually a milkshake? "No problem Destroyer!" Said Lucy as she goes see Natsu to check if he is okay.

"Are we there yet?" Asked a certain blonde haired purple eyed boy, "No Nathan" Said a certained ash-blonde haired green eyed boy, "When are we going to arrive there? I bet Destroyer got hit in the face by a table which was thrown by Natsu fighting with Gray!" Shouted Nathan. Destroyer sneezed, "Bless you" Said Mirajane, "Thanks..." Said Destroyer, 'I think someone said something about me...' Thought Destroyer as she walks out of the guild to be greeted by Nathan hugging her to death.

"WHAT?! Something is attacking me! Oh wait it's just Nathan..." Said Destroyer as she looks down at the boy, "Destroyer why you leave on us?" Asked Nathan in the cutest way possiable, "Nathan stop with that face... And just so you know I wanted to visit Fairy Tail" Said Destroyer, "Then why did you leave that message sounding like your sad?" Asked Regal prying Nathan off Destroyer, "Ohh... That was so you guys would follow me" Said Destroyer as she blocks her ears by putting her headphones on which were around her neck on her scarf.

_**3...2...1...**_

"WHAT?!" Yelled Demonlic expect for Destroyer who was listening to music without a care in the world.

* * *

**Destroyer: Done...**

**Jackson: Short...**

**Nathan: PIZZA**

**Regal: He's on drugs isn't he?**

**Destroyer: -nods and drags Nathan away-**

**Jackson: Uhh... God I can hear him scream from here... Bye...**

**Regal: I'm going to have nightmares...**

**Felix: I didn't get to say anything expect 'What?!'**

**Jackson: -shrugs-**

**Regal: Btw here are the ages...**

**Lucy - 18**

**Natsu - 18**

**Erza - 20**

**Gray - 18**

**Wendy - 14**

**Romeo - 14**

**Levy - 18**

**Gajeel - 18**

**Jellal - 20**

**Ultear - 21**

**Merady (Don't know if spelled right) - 19**

**Juvia - 18**

**Destroyer - 400 (18)**

**Jackson - 400 (17-18)**

**Regal - 399 (16-17)**

**Nathan - 400 (17-18)**

**Felix - 400 (17-18)**

**Quinn - 399 (17)**

**Destroyer: The reason why Demonlic are like over 100 years old is because they are not alive...**

**Jackson: Destroyer is the oldest one and the strongest one in Demonlic so she is the leader while I'm the co-leader**

**Regal: I'm the person who makes weapons for Demonlic along with Destroyer**

**Felix: I just take over for Destroyer if Jackson is not present**

**Quinn: I cook...**

**Nathan: I make maps**

**Jayden: I'm dead...**

**Destroyer: Get out Jayden**

**Demonlic Ranks**

**Leader: Destroyer**

**Co-leader: Jackson**

**Weapons maker: Regal and Destroyer**

**Cook: Quinn**

**Co-cook: Felix (Don't ask why... He does know how to cook... Destroyer only knows how to cook spicy stuff... Jackson only knows how to make ice-cream... Nathan just gives us water...)**

**Map maker: Nathan and Jackson**

**Trainer: Destroyer and Jackson**

**Tactician: Destroyer**


	2. Chapter 2: Destroyer's rage

**Destroyer: Last time on Fairy Tail's Demonlic!**

**Jackson: Everyone in Demonlic expect Destroyer yelled!**

**Quinn: What the fuck are you two doing?**

**Destroyer and Jackson: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Quinn: -runs away from Destroyer and Jackson-**

**Felix: Sooooo... Lets start!**

**Nathan: ELSWORD!**

**Regal: No it's FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

"You're telling us that you wanted us to follow you?" Asked Jackson, Destroyer nods as she dodges a flying chair, "DESTROYER FIGHT ME!" Yelled Natsu, Destroyer sighed and kicked Natsu in the face.

Demonlic sweat dropped as they saw Natsu fly across the Guild into the wall, out of the wall, into a mountain, into Lucy's apartment and onto Lucy who was writing her novel, "Natsu! What are you doing in my room!" Shouted Lucy as she kicks Natsu out of her window.

"Destroyer you killed him..." Said Felix, "Nope I didn't kill him, he is Natsu afterall" Said Destroyer as she eats Natsu's food, "Are you sure you should eat his food?" Asked Regal, Destroyer nods and grabs a job off the SS Class board, "Mira! I want to do this one!" Shouted Destroyer, "Okay, it's an SS Class one isn't it?" Asked Mira, "Yep" Said Destroyer as she exits the Guild.

"She is Destroyer afterall, of course she would pick a SS Class job and complete it in a week" Said Nathan as he orders his usual wet food. "Yeah..." Said Demonlic as they look at the request board the normal one, "I still can't believe that Destroyer is able to do the requests for those ones but not us" Said Quinn, "Of course we can't, Destroyer is stronger than us and is probably stronger than Gildarts" Said Jackson, "Now that you mention it, we never saw Destroyer fight Gildarts" Said Felix.

"That's because Gildarts is rarely here remember?" Said Jackson, "True..." Said Felix, "Lets go check on Lucy and Natsu and try to get them together!" Shouted Nathan as he teleports Demonlic expect Destroyer to the front of Lucy's apartment.

_Lucy's Place_

"Natsu what were you doing here anyways?" Asked Lucy, "Got kicked in the face by Destroyer" "You wanted to fight her didn't you?" "Yeah..." Said Natsu as he raids Lucy's fridge, "What the hell are you doing?!" Yelled Lucy, "Eating your food since Destroyer must of already ate mine" Said Natsu.

Lucy sighed as she watches Natsu eat all of her food, "Lucy" Said Natsu, "What?" Asked Lucy, "Do you love anyone in the Guild?" "W-what n-no!" "Oh..." Said Natsu as he leaves Lucy's apartment through her window.

'What was Natsu on about?' Thought Lucy.

_Natsu's House_

'Luce doesn't love anyone in the Guild, that means she doesn't love me...' Thought Natsu, "Thinking hurts my brain" Said Natsu as he falls asleep.

_Destroyer_

"... You're kidding me..." Said Destroyer as she looks at the Demons who were killing Humans, "Those idiots..." Said Destroyer as she goes to one of the Demons which was a Fire Demon.

Destoryer tapped on it, "What do you want?!" Yelled the Demon as it turns to face Destroyer, "D-Destroyer-sama!" Shouted the Demon bowing its head

"Don't you know the Rules?!" Yelled Destroyer, "I do but" Said the Demon, "BUT WHAT?!" Shouted the Destroyer as she grabs the Demon by the neck and starts choking him.

"I-I thought we were allowed to do whatever we wanted!" Shouted the Demon.

"You were NOT allowed to do anything in the Human World and all Demons know that!" Shouted Destroyer as she lets him go.

"I'm sorry D-Destroyer!" Said the Demon, Destroyer starts torturing the Demon.

"No one" Said Destroyer as he voice echos a bit "Calls me Destroyer only Demonlic!" Shouted Destroyer as she kills the Demon and all the other Demons that killed other Humans.

_Fairy Tail_

"Guys" Said Jackson, "What?" Asked Demonlic, "Destroyer is angry, very angry..." Said Jackson as he stared at the Guild doors thinking it would break any minute.

"The Demons must of did something to anger her..." Said Felix

"That's true, most days now the Demons anger her" Said Quinn

"God we have to hope that she doesn't destroy anything or kill anyone at that matter" Said Jackson

_Few minutes later_

The Guild doors burst open and break.

Destroyer stood there looking like she wants to murder something or somebody.

"D-Destroyer how was the mission?" Asked Nathan hiding behind Jackson along with the rest of Demonlic.

Destroyer growled at Nathan. Nathan ran away.

"Destro-" Said Felix as he got punched and he flew all the way into a wall unconsious...

Jackson, Quinn and Regal looked at Destroyer in horror as they ran away from her rage.

* * *

**Destroyer:...**

**Jackson: Destroyer are you really angry right now?**

**Destroyer: -nods-**


	3. Chapter 3: Two new people and one enemy!

**Destroyer: ...**

**Jackson: H-Have you calmed down?**

**Destroyer: Yes**

**Felix: Why did I have to get punched into a wall?**

**Nathan: I ran away...**

**Quinn: I'm sorry...**

**Regal: I need to go to a doctor...**

**Destroyer: Whatever these idiots do, it's not my fault**

**Demonlic: IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT WE NEARLY DIED!**

" " Talking

**_Thoughts_**

_Demonlic talking to each other using their minds_

* * *

_The day after Destroyer nearly killed Demonlic and some of the Fairy Tail members_

"Note to self: Never I mean NEVER go near Destroyer when she is angry" Said Jackson as he finishes healing Felix, Quinn, Nathan and Regal.

"Yeah we really need to stay away from her when she is angry..." Said Felix

"What is she doing anyways?" Asked Nathan

"I think she said something about going to the library..." Said Regal

"True" Said Quinn

_Library Destroyer's POV_

I looks at the building that's on fire.

**_I really need to work on my__ anger_**

_Of course you need to work on your anger Destroyer_

_Shut up Jackson_

_Don't tell me to shut up_

_I can do whatever I want_

_Destroyer who's cooking tonight?_

_Felix is going to cook tonight, Nathan_

_Okay!_

I look at the building that's on fire **_I hate my life..._**

I sighed as I walked away from the building not knowing that someone was following me.

_Demonlic No one's POV_

"Hey guys do you sense that?" Asked Jackson

"Oh no you mean that _she_ is back_?_"Said Nathan

"Destroyer is not going to like this at all..." Said Felix

"Yeah she is probably going to _actually _kill someone" Said Quinn

"Yeah..." Said Regal

_Front door of Demonlic_

_I sense someone near here  
_

_Yeah we also sense someone here_

_Who do you think it could be Jackson?_

_I believe it could be her_

_Her?!_

_Yep_

_Quinn_

_Yes?_

_Get Michelle and Jack!_

_Michelle F and Jack Mo?_

_Yes!_

_Right on it!_

Destroyer sees a streak of lightning past her going into a different world.

Destroyer goes inside of Demonlic to see Jackson waiting for her.

"Destroyer are you sure about bring Michelle and Jack back into Demonlic?"

"Yes, we are going to need them"

"Should we let them be in Demonlic from now on?"

"I will decide that once I see them"

Destroyer goes into her room and locks the door.

_Living Room_

"Is Quinn able to find those two?" Asked Jackson as he sits down.

"Yes Quinn was able to locate the two of them in different worlds" Said Nathan

Jackson raised an eyebrow "Which worlds?"

"Michelle is currently in Bleach world"

"Oh god... Felix you made her go there didn't you!"

"Yes I did mwahahahahahaha" Said Felix as he walks out of the room

"What about Jack?"

"He is in..."

"In what?!"

"He is in **The world where no man should cross!**"

"Oh god"

"Yep"

"What is it even called?"

"The world where no man should cross"

"Oh"

Destroyer's room

"That idiot going into a world where no man should cross"

Destroyer sighed as she goes back to playing her video games

_Fairy Tail_

**_I don't understand what Natsu_**_ **meant...**_Lucy thought as she walks into the guild.

Lucy looks around trying to find Natsu.

**_He's not here? That's weird he is usually here_**Lucy thought as she sat down

_Bleach World _

"Michelle!" Yelled Quinn as he stopped in front of Michelle's face

"What?"

"Destroyer needs you in Demonlic now!"

"Now? But I got something important to do!"

"That doesn't matter _she _is back"

"Oh god! Let's go!"

Quinn grabs Michelle's hand and teleports them to Demonlic

* * *

**Destroyer: That's the end of chapter 3**

**Jackson: It was mostly talking**

**Destroyer: Yep**

**Michelle: My name is Michelle, age 16 turning 17 (398-399) years old! My hair color is purple, my eye color is red and no I'm not related to Destroyer**

**Jack: My name is Jack, age 17 (399) years old... My hair color is brown, my eye color is blue...**

**Demonlic expect Destroyer: See ya next time when Destroyer actually remembers to post another chapter!**

**Destroyer: HEY!**


	4. Not a Chapter

**Destroyer: ...**

**Jackson: Hello there everyone**

**Nathan: Welcome back**

**Quinn: To**

**Felix: This**

**Regal: Fanfiction!**

**Michelle: YAY!**

**Jack: Hello**

**Destroyer: Anyways I will tell you what we are currently wearing**

**Jackson: Destroyer is bad at describing things**

**Destroyer: Holy shit I found Manga Maker!**

**Nathan: Now Destroyer can create mangas**

**Destroyer: But I can only use the trial**

**Nathan: Never mind!**

**What we are wearing**

**Destroyer: I am wearing my usual headphones and my scarf which looks like Natsu's. I am wearing a black hoodie unzipped with a red shirt under it and I'm wearing black pants.**

**Felix: I am wearing a grey hoodie unzipped with a white shirt under it. I have my usual long red scarf and black claw like gloves. I'm also wearing black pants.**

**Jackson: I am wearing a white hoodie unzipped with black shirt under it. I am wearing a black scarf which is usually around my neck if not it's around my head. I am wearing white pants.**

**Jack: I am wearing a red shirt with a soccer ball on it. I usually have gloves on which are yellow. I'm wearing blue pants.**

**Quinn: I am wearing a yellow hoodie unzipped with a pink shirt under it (Pink... UGH -D and Mi). I usually wear sunglasses on my head. I'm wearing brown pants.**

**Michelle: I am wearing a purple hoodie with a red shirt under it. I have headphones on my head which are blue-purple color. I'm wearing black-purple pants.**

**Nathan: I am wearing a dark blue hoodie zipped with a light blue shirt under it. I usually have my hoodie up to hide my hair and sometimes my face. I'm wearing dark blue pants.**

**Regal: I aam wearing nearly black hoodie unzipped with a gray shirt under it. I usually have my bow and quiver strapped to my back. I'm wearing black pants.**

* * *

**Destroyer: This really wasn't a chapter is it?**

**Jackson: No**

**Nathan: I guess you could say this is what we look like even though it isn't a chapter**

**Destroyer: I can't put all that in**

**Jackson: That just sounded wrong**

**Destroyer: ...**

**Jackson: What?**

**Destroyer: -gives Jackson laptop and slams the door in his face-**

**Jackson: Guess I'm typing the next chapter...**

**Nathan: Bye!**


End file.
